


The Taste of Salt on your Tongue

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Virgin Alistair (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: Alistair has a slight problem, but nothing Elethea can't handle.Work from a tumblr prompt: "The taste salt on the tip of your tongue" for the dadrunkwriting





	The Taste of Salt on your Tongue

“If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. I know how much this means to you.” Elethea says. “I can wait for you.”

Alistair groans. “I want to. I want you, it's just...” he trails off.

Her eyes brighten with a sudden mischief. “Well... we could do something else instead...” she suggests. Her hand lightly grazes the front of his trousers. His eyes close and he clenches his jaw. “I could help with this, and you don't have to do anything...” She pauses, waiting for a response before she continues.

When his eyes open, he's looking at her with a blend of arousal and anticipation. He doesn't say anything, simply nods. 

She dips a finger into his waistband, dragging it across from hip to hip. His breath hitches in his throat. 

“Maker, you're trying to kill me aren't you?” he groans.

“Oh, you'll find my goal much more pleasant than that...” she kisses his neck as she unbuttons his trousers. Her hand slides in and finds him already hard. Alistair's head thumps back onto the wall while her lips enjoy the salty tang of his neck. She explores him over his smalls, fingertips deftly tracing from base to tip. Her thumb finds the ridge of his head and she rubs the soft cloth of his smalls over it. Her lips feel a whimper vibrate out of him, but it's soft enough that she can't hear it.

Her hand grips him lightly and she pumps lightly a few times before sliding under the band and gripping him fully in her hand for the first time. He snaps his head back up and pulls her face to his for a heated kiss. 

His thumbs pull down gently on her jaw and he slides his tongue against hers. She runs her palm over his sensitive head and he groans loudly into her mouth. She bites his bottom lip and pulls a soft “Ah,” from him. 

When she drops to her knees and eases down his trousers, he looks down in reverence; his lips slightly swollen from the kiss, his hair lightly tousled and his flushed cheeks almost masking his freckles. Elethea has never seen a more erotic sight in her life. She pushes his smalls down to his knees. 

She grabs the base of his shaft firmly and the tip of her tongue captures the pearl of liquid that had gathered in the small cleft of his head. The salty flavor savors on her tongue and she runs it over her lips before she swallows it. 

She places open mouth kisses along the side of his cock then sweeps her tongue under the ridge of his head earning herself a strangled cry from Alistair. She swallows as much of him as she can in one smooth move. Her hand pumping where her mouth doesn't reach. 

Her head bobbing and her hands sliding excess saliva down to lubricate his shaft and balls. One hand moving in tandem with her mouth and the other massaging his baubles. He breathily moans her name and tangles his fingers in her hair. She savors the feel of his thickness in her mouth. She moans around him and he tightens his hold. 

His hands gripping her hair almost painfully, he starts to stutter out, “I'm-- I'm going to-- I'm almost--” and with the promise of that rewards she redoubles her efforts. Her cheeks hollow against the sides of his cock and she bobs her head faster. His breath is ragged cries. His balls tightening in her hand, tell her about the impending release before his keening moan does. 

His body is taut for several long seconds before she feels the first shots of his release against the back of her throat. He lets out a loud groan, his head falling back against the wall. She pulls him out enough that the vestiges of his release shoot directly onto her tongue. His groan disintegrates into whimpers as she sucks everything his sensitive head has to offer. 

Gently, he pulls back on her head, so his falls out of her mouth. His hands still tangled in her hair, he drops to his knees in front of her and pulls her in for kiss. Though she swallowed all of his emissions, she's certain he can taste himself on her tongue. He doesn't seem to mind, based on the fervor he was throwing into the kiss. 

When she breaks the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, “Thank you.” Elethea laughs in spite of herself. 

“You really don't have to thank me.” 

He kisses her, chastely this time. “I really really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work from a tumblr prompt: "The taste salt on the tip of your tongue" written for the dadrunkwriting DWC.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys! :*


End file.
